


Hubris and Concerns

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BigBro!Clarus, Concerned!Regis, Gen, Injured!Cor, Parent!Weskham, Trials of Gilgamesh, Worried bros, tempering grounds, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Cor survived the fabled Trial of Gilgamesh. In the aftermath of getting him back to his feet, Prince Regis addresses what he thought might be the problem and resolves it with a piece of his mind. On the bright side, the problem can be solved by itself. On the other hand, Cor is starting to feel like an idiot for his stunt.





	Hubris and Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was running around in my head for awhile. Man, I wished there was more content on the previous generation. 
> 
> Just wanted to point out, I imagined Regis and co looking like they would in the King's Tale game and Cor is with his beret. With my calculations, Cor was 15 around this time and Regis was 20.

There was so much pain. It’s not something he’s unused to but in the ruins, there’s barely anything he can use to patch himself up. All he knew was he needed to get out. He felt drawn towards the exit as he did. He knew if he was attacked now or got lost, it’s over.

 “Step..by step.” He said to himself. Ignoring how haggard he sounded.

He just needed to walk. Yes, just walk.

He lost track of time when he saw the opening of the entrance. He smiled to himself as he forced himself forward. His mind already on getting some of the local herbs for his wounds.

The bone gate dissolves as it lets him pass through. He was only a few steps out before his legs gave way unexpectedly, causing him to shout in shock. The light outside the cavern doesn’t help with the pain in his head and eyes as he tried to get a grip on himself. It was only then he realized he was on the floor.

He heard noises. He tensed as he raised himself on his elbow, spots appearing in his vision as he did.

Losing his sight somehow gave him a burst of energy as he manages to sit on his knees. Once it was close enough, he used the last of his strength to launch a punch at whatever it is. He felt a familiar grunt before the world became too dizzying for him to think and succumb to the dark.

“-ad influence. You should have not taunted the boy that much.” Came a gruff voice.

“It was supposed to be a tale. Just a tale.” Said another voice defensively. “But the little runt still had fight in ‘em with that punch.” He said sounding mildly impressed.

A snicker escaped somewhere farther. “After all that fightin’, surprised he didn’t just bite ya.” Said someone with a thick drawl.

Someone groaned. “It’ll be awkward trying to explain to Lord Amicitia that his son lost his fingers to a boy with one foot at death’s door.” He said despairingly. “Weskham, is he healing?” He asked, voice tinged in worry.

Someone shuffled closer and the smell of strong cologne shocked him to sit up.

“Calm down, now. You’re safe.” The gruff comforted as he saw the dark-skinned man hovering with his hands up defensively.

His eyes felt like it had sand in it as his head began to feel light. “Smell…Too strong.” He managed to mumbled as he covered his nose, straining to stay upright.

Laughter broke out as Weskham backed off.

“Apologies.” He gave a chuckled. “Are you alright?” He asked as Cor got his bearings.

Cor squinted at them as his eyes stopped watering but dizziness, though light, didn’t relent. “I’ll live.” He informed him curtly.

Clarus lumbered to him. His face neutral as he regarded the boy. “Going to the Tempering Grounds without telling any of us is a move beyond being suicidal.” He said in a hard tone. "Even if the tales weren't true, you knew should have known better."

Cor set his jaw as he took the comment. He’s feeling tired but if they’re going to rip on him about this, might as well get it over with.

“Make sure not to repeat this.” He said with a pointed stare.

Cor was….underwhelmingly shocked as Weskham grimaced at him.

“The poor man just got up and you’re already berating him.” He told him off.

“Excuse me but last time I heard its simply common courtesy to tell where they were going.” He retorted at Weskham.

“Oi, you two! You’ll put ‘em back at death’s door with all that prattlin’.” Cid hollered from the back. It seems that he was cleaning his guns.

Seeing that, the two gave Cor an apologetic look.

“Well, young one.” Weskham began. “I do agree with Clarus when he says that informing us would be much appreciated.” He finished off, looking like a disapproving parent.

Clarus gave an fervoured nod at that. “As matter of fact, I would have gone with you. I’ve never seen it for myself yet.”

At that, Cor grimaced as he got out of his shock. “If the trial was a once-over matter, you would have beaten me to it.” Cor commented with a look of suspicion.

Regis snorted at that. “He has a valid point there.” Regis finally got to his feet to peer at the other three. “You would have left Cor the moment you knew the prize can only go to one.” He said with an amused smile.

Clarus gave him a grimace. Despite that, he didn’t refute the prince.

“Now, that he’s up, we should get some food.” Weskham said, changing the subject as he walked pass them to the door.

“Ah, that would be so much appreciated!” Regis responded happily as he returned to his chair.

Clarus rolled his eyes at that.

“Anyway, Cor. Just rest up and heal. We barely managed to pry you back from death’s grip.” He said hurriedly before following Weskham for the food.

The food was a bit harder to finished than normal but no other complaints. It was barely evening when they finished planning their next move. Cor decided to remain at the room as the rest of the group went out to find more information before night came.

He still felt fatigued and decided to sleep more. He laid down to sleep for what felt moments before he was on his feet again with his replacement sword at the creak of the door knob.

Regis stopped in his actions once he saw Cor and he cleared his throat after a moment passed.

“Are you alright?” He asked Cor carefully.

Disarming, he forced himself to relax and nod to the question. “Apologies, Your Highness.”

“No harm done. Though I would suggest that you sit before you collapse.” He said with an amused smile.

Cor nodded again and obediently sat as he gets a grip on himself.

The prince settled into another chair as he took out his notebook.

“Cor?” The prince called out next to him as he placed the notebook on the nearby coffee table.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He answered back.

“You…You know that we don’t discriminate our allies, right?” He began carefully.

That made Cor peer over to look at the Prince next to him. “Yes?” He answered back with his eyebrows raised questionably.

The prince gave him a long, observing stare. “Though, we may have an obvious age gap between us, there is no reason for you to feel unworthy.” He said and raised a hand when Cor tried to retort. “There is no need for shows of strength nor valour for we are all equal. If your actions were of your hubris then I hoped you learn your lesson.” He said seriously but lightly enough that it didn’t feel oppressive. “But if this is out of feeling of inadequacy, please know that you’ve done well by my side.” He said earnestly as he drops his hand.

Cor felt a mixture pride and shame as the prince finished his piece. “Yes, Your Highness.” He said mechanically as he realized that the prince was worried of him.

The prince gave a relieved sigh. “Now that I’ve said that, do me a favour and avoid worrying us all to death.” He told Cor with a wry smile.

Cor felt his cheeks warmed at that. “Affirmative, Your Highness.” He replied stiffly.

“Good.” The prince replied back with a satisfied nod and retrieved the notebook again.

It was only then Cor dared to recline into his chair. He would do well than to go into battle without proper notification and more importantly, careful consideration ever again. He went to the Tempering Grounds with confidence he would be able to clear it by himself. After all, he helped the prince and his retinue to seal four menaces already. He really should have known better.

**Author's Note:**

> They all deserved better -shot-
> 
> Happy readings everyone!


End file.
